


Marvel Drabbles

by Powerranger



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, Multi, Spoilers for all Marvel Movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: A series of one shots taking place in the Marvel Universe. It will be a mix of the comics I like, and then the Marvel movies. Read at your own risk, all spoilers will be unmarked. The works may or may not be connected to each other. A mix of platonic and romantic dynamics.





	1. Requests open

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've wanted to write for a long time, and finally got around to it. Feel free to leave your requests in the comment section below, and I will be sure to try and reply to all of them. Constructive criticism and feedback will always be welcome.

Requests open:

Feel free to request any character interaction. Please be specific in your requests, and clear about if you want it to be platonic or romantic. All AU's are welcome. All pairings are welcome. I reserve the right to deny and accept requests without giving reason


	2. Thor x Valkyrie

Chapter 1:

Pairing: Thor x Valkyrie 

Prompt: “ We’re the last people standing on opposite teams of dodgeball and you’re sadly mistaken if you think I’m going to lose.”

-Thor Pov- 

“What’s the point of this game again,” Valkyrie asked, taking the longest swing from her flask I had ever seen, which said a lot considering who I was, and who my father was. It impresses me a good deal, and then even more so when she belches slightly and then wipes her mouth. “ And don’t we have better things to do?”

I manage a friendly smile for her, and then toss the red ball back and forth between my hands. “ It’s dodgeball. From what I understand, it’s quite popular with Midgardian children. A fun game they play in their schools. With everything the Asgardians have been through recently, I thought it might be something to take the edge off, help them adjust to living on Midgard.”

Valkyrie sighs, and then tosses her flask aside, and it lands in the garbage. “ Have you met me Thor? Can you imagine me working with children? And playing games with them? That sounds like your worst idea ever. And coming from you, that says something.” She says with a mix of a smirk and chuckle. I manage a small chuckle in return. 

“ It’s this or figuring out what time to host the American diplomat for tonight,” I point out, and that Valkyrie nods a little, and I see some resignation to the idea set in for her, and then she sighs, still needing some prodding. “ And I think you’ll like the game. You get to throw things at people, and the point is to hit them.” 

She perks up a little at the idea, and then holds out her hands, asking for the ball . I toss it to her, and then she catches it. Her eyes scan it and she gives it some experimental tosses back and forth between her hands, and then holds it. Valkyrie sighs a little, and then nods. “ I’ll do it,” Valkyrie sighs. Before I can even thank her, she turns and then begins to walk off. She then turns and then looks at me. “ You’re coming right? This was your idea after all. Oh! And you owe me one.”

I then walk in front of her, and then look at her. I spread my arms, as if asking for a hug, and then she keeps walking, pushing past me a little. “ Technically, I don’t owe you anything. I’m your king. I could have just made this an order and you wouldn’t have had a choice,” I tell her, though she and I both know that I would never do that. The idea of being king to my peers, and ordering people is still foreign to me, though I suppose I’ll have to learn how to do it sometime soon. 

“ Oh, you’re too kind your majesty,” Valkyrie shoots back, and then she walks out of the palace, and then walks down to the elementary school with me. Some of the people on the way, the Midgardians who were here to tour take some pictures of us, I sign some autographs, and then make my way into the school. 

When the two of us walk into the gym, the kids of the class all run over and then surround us, clamoring over each other to ask questions about us, about what the old Asgard was like, my adventures in the Avengers, and what is like on Sakaar. Valkyrie rolls her eyes, and then a kid hugs onto her, proclaiming how she’s her favorite hero, which makes her manage her small, cute smile, like the one she makes when she wants to smile, but not give someone else the satisfaction of having made her smile. 

“ How should we make the teams?” One of the kids asks, and then he turns to me and Valkyrie, wondering how we’d decide, and the teachers looking at us also, asking us how to settle it. “ Maybe we can do humans vs Asgardians?”

“ No, the point of this is a cultural exchange.” I say. “ It’s time for Midgardians and Asgardians to learn to work with each other, and learn about each other. Blended teams with the Asgardian and Midgardian children. Valkyrie and I will mainly supervise.” 

It seems like a fair enough suggestion, both the merging of the teams with each other, and then also for me and Valkyrie to stay out of the game, but then she shakes her head. “ No,” she states firmly. “ I wanna play also.” She says, stubbornly, tilting her head to the right, as if daring me to argue the point. “ You dragged me here saying I was going to like this game, and I want to play it now.”

“ Valkyrie, the two of us can’t play this game with the rest of them. Well, we can, but that’s not the point. If we do, it won’t be any fun for them. We both know that between you and I we can have all of them out in less than a minute,” I point out to her, and then she rolls her eyes and then scoffs at me. 

“ Honestly, your majesty,” Valkyrie places her typical sarcastic yet endearing emphasis on the words, and then looks at me, resting her hands on her hips. “ All I’m hearing from you is excuses. Just say you don’t want to lose to me, and then call it a day. We can play on different teams if you wanna make it even, but I’ll still win.”

I can’t help but chuckle softly. I know what she’s doing, or what she wants to do. I know she’s goading me. Everything from her words, to her stance, to the smirk on her face is a challenge. A part of me knows I should decline it, do what I came here to do, and then let her words go. The kingly part of me. The other part of me, the warrior wants to wipe that smirk off her cute little face. In the end, the second wins out. 

“ Fine! You should know that I was going to have us sit this out for your sake,” I tell her with a hearty chuckle, and then she rolls her eyes and walks to one side of the gym with her team, and then I stand with the other kids. 

One of the teachers comes in, and then sets a cart of the balls off to the side, and then he goes and places all of them in a line in the middle, equally away from both of the teams. “ Alright, all of you know the rules. If you get hit, go stand off to the side and watch. Headshots don’t count, and other than that, anything goes.”

With that, all of us scramble to the middle of the gym. It seems almost comical, how much Valkyrie and I stand out. As everyone else takes their small, childlike strides, she and I use our muscles, honed from centuries of combat to make it to the middle before everyone else, and then begin to throw the balls at the other team. Both of us are sure to limit ourselves so none of the kids get seriously hurt, but there’s always the difference between us and them, and soon it does end up being just the two of us on opposite sides of the gym, all of the kids watching in awe. 

“ You can just give up now if you want to spare your pride your majesty,” Valkyrie teases, bouncing the dodgeball back and forth between her hands, her confident smirk plastered on her face, bigger than it usually is, and somehow, more endearing than it normally is. 

“ Funny actually, I was just about to offer you the same thing,” I shoot back, able to keep up and banter with her easily by this point, tossing my own ball. I then chuckle a little bit, and then look at her. “ Since you seem so confident you’re going to win, do you want to make a wager?” 

Valkyrie raises an eyebrow at this. The two of us are familiar with this, the wagers made between Asgardians when they’re drunk in the bar, fighting, or doing anything really. It’s not something kings typically do, but the words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them, and I already know she’s going to accept the wager. “ You’re on your majesty,” Valkyrie says, confidence growing and smirk increasing. “ When I win, I want you to cover my bar tab for the next week. And what do you want?”

“ A kiss,” I blurt out before the words even register in my brain. I’ve wanted to kiss her since the day on Sakaar, when we escaped, and when we were inches away from each other. Her asking me not to die, and using ‘ your majesty’ as a term of endearment for the first time and not a biting insult. But, I didn’t want her to know that. At least not yet. I have expect her to peg me with the dodgeball and then walk off, or make some snide remark about how that will never happen. To my surprise, she snickers for a long moment, leaving me more embarrassed then I had been before, before she composes herself. 

“ Fine. Fine. If Hel freezes over, and you manage to win, then I’ll kiss you,” Valkyrie agrees, and then before I can think about what it means, if it’s a good thing that she even agreed to it, she throws the ball.

I barely manage to dodge, and then I throw a ball back at her. She dodges it, and then this goes on for sometime, neither of us able to hit each other. Eventually, the two of us grab and release a ball, at the same time. By the skin of my teeth, I’m able to duck under her throw, but she doesn’t have the same luck, and gets hit. “ YES!!” I throw my arms in the air in a celebration, and then I turn to Valkyrie. I’m about to give a speech about how she doesn’t have to kiss me if she doesn’t want to, though I want her to, when she walks over to me. She then kisses my cheek, and then smirks a coy smile. 

“ You said I had to kiss you, you never said where,” Valkyrie says chuckling. Even when I win, she’s always one step ahead of me, though perhaps that’s what endears her to me so much. 

“ I want a rematch!” I declare before I can even stop myself, and the kids cheer in agreement, running back onto the field. Valkyrie just shakes her head at me, and then smiles herself, the first real, beautiful smile I’ve seen from her. “ Same terms apply?” I ask. 

“ You’re on. Your majesty.” 

For the rest of the night, long after the kids have gone home, she and I continue to play dodgeball, continue to steal kisses from each other, and continue to compete. By the end of it, the two of us walk to the palace. “ I owe you the money for your tab now,” I say, chuckling somewhat bitterly, knowing how much she loves to drink. 

“ That you do. That you do. But I owe you something too.” Valkyrie states simply, which makes me look at her confused. I’m about to ask her what she owes me, and then she grabs my collar and pulls me into a kiss. Barely a second passes before I’ve melted into it, kissing back and holding her close, everything else melting away.


	3. Thor x Carol

Chapter 2:

Pairing: Thor x Carol 

Prompt:’ One of those predetermined soulmate au’s, except I found out that we’re soulmates, and no, how can it be you, I hate you?’ 

When Thor had been a boy, his mother and his father had always told him about what Asgard looked like. Thor had of course been able to see the city, and yet he had never truly seen it in all of the supposed glory it held. That was because Thor had yet to be able to see color. Frigga had always tried to explain to him what colors looked like, but it was one of those things you had to experience in order to understand. It was something like the taste of water. It tasted like water, but to know that, you had to taste water first. Colors were the same way. 

Thor had assumed that the time would come when he would see color. In his immortal life, he had been with many women, some of which meaning more than others to him. And yet he had never seen color with any of them. With Sif, the colors had never appeared. With Jane, he had thought they would for a moment, and yet the world remained colorless all the way up to their breakup. And with Valkyrie, he assumed it would appear, and yet it hadn’t. A part of him wondered if they ever would, and he desperately wanted them too. Thor knew how to be alone, to be without a companion, and yet it wasn’t how he wanted to live his life. Everyday, trying to be the optimist, Thor always assumed that today could be the day where he met who he was meant to be with for the rest of his life 

When she had been a girl, Carol cared a good deal about being able to see color. She had some friends in her life who had been able to see it, and she always reacted with happiness when someone told them they could see color. Though, Carol had grown out of it when she was older, content with being alone and with being with herself. The only reason she wanted to be able to see color was to join the Air Force, the rules at the time being you had to see color to operate the machinery in the planes. That was why Carol wanted to see color, to be able to fly. Higher, further, faster like she had always said she would go. 

A few times, Carol had assumed that maybe she would see color one day. Sometimes when she spent time with Monica, she had wondered if they were going to share a laugh, and then the world would light up for her, and then later she had thought it would be when she’d met Valkyrie for the first time, and yet the world had stayed black and white still for her. And Carol was fine with that. She was a strong and independent woman, and she didn’t need a man or woman to validate her for that. 

One day, she had returned to Earth to work with the Avengers on something, and as she had touched down outside of the compound, she saw Thor land next to her. She glanced at him, and then raised an eye. She hadn’t seen him since the fight with Thanos, the one where he’d put on a few pounds. He’d shaped up, lost weight. Looked like the Thor of old again. The Thor who’d she wanted to punch across the room. 

All her life, she had been asked to prove something or another. It had been to the recruiters in the Air Force, and then Jude Law tried to make her prove herself time and time again. Carol had learned that the only persons he had to prove anything to was herself. And then she’d stated they lost because they didn’t have her. Thor walked in front of her and then called his axe to him. She knew what it could do, and what he wanted. To validate herself to him. If she flinched, or got out of the way, then he would write her off on the spot it seemed. And so she stood her ground. “ I like this one,” he’d said, which made her crack a small smile, but it irritated her more as well. Like that meant anything to her. 

And Thor for his part had seen too much of Odin in Carol. Too much arrogance, faith in their own power. An almost casual dismissal of everyone around her because they weren’t as powerful. Always saying that they, or some aspect about them was the missing piece to the whole conflict. So…...why could he see colors now? Before he could wander that, he was snapped out of his daze by Carol snapping in his face. “ Hey, big guy. I’m talking to you,” she said, and he tilted his head, wondering what she wanted from him. “ You’re seeing this too right? Colors.”

Thor nodded dumbly, but it took him a few more moments to realize that she was waiting for a verbal answer from him, and then he nodded once more. “ I am. They’re amazing. They’re everything they always told me it would be.” Thor took in the world, seeing things for the first time. 

“ It’s a mistake,” Carol said, though when Thor wasn’t looking, she would glance around and take in the world in color, seeing how amazing it looked, even she had to admit it. She then turned back to Thor, and snapped her fingers to get his attention again. “ Because if we’re both seeing all of this, then it would mean we were soulmates. And there’s no way that can be true.”

Carol said everything like she was trying to pick a fight when she said it. At least that was what was Thor thought of her. That she took every opportunity to see things as a challenge. And for his own part, Thor was inclined to meet one challenge with another. But right now, he had a big grin, one he hadn’t worn in sometime. He could figure things out with Carol later, if there was anything to figure out. Instead, Thor flew off rapidly, taking in the world. He had flown many times in his life, and yet seeing color when he did was amazing.   
Before he had made it to far, he was just over the Eiffel Tower, he noticed Carol flying behind him, and then he turned to see her. She wore a look of awe on her face as she took in everything, and he couldn’t help but think that it was cute. There had been many times in his life when Thor had thought he had seen everything there was to see in the world, and he loved to be proven wrong. And it seemed Carol felt the same, her joy about the discovery of colors radiating off of her. 

Carol takes a few moments to try to wipe the big grin off her face before she speaks to him. “ You can’t just leave me like that.” Her eyes widened when she said that, realizing how it would have sounded. “ I mean, we were talking about this whole color thing. This is a mistake right? You and I, we can’t be soulmates.” 

“ It’s not an exact science. Or magic. Whatever it happens to be. There’s a lot we don’t know about it,” Thor says, trying to keep his excitement down, but how can he? This is what it felt like when he lifted Mjolnir for the first time in his life, a rush of energy, of new things, of possibilities. 

Carol nods and then sighs a little bit. She hesitates for a moment, and then she looks around the Paris night. Even without color, she’s sure it would have been beautiful. But now that she’s seen color, there’s a part of her which never wants to go back to the way the world was before the colors. Even if it means she has to spend forever with Thor. Would that really be so bad, she finds herself thinking. 

Before either of them have the chance to say something stupid and make fools of themselves, their communicators go off, with reminders that they had been called to the compound for a reason, and then they had taken off. “ Race you back,” Thor offers to break the silence between the two of them, and it finds it adorable when Carol is competitive. He doesn’t know when he started thinking that, but he does now, and once he’s had the thought, he can’t take it back. 

Carol smirks, that smirk that even before all of this Thor had found to be endearing. “ You’re one Sparky,” she teases. Thor would have hated the nickname from everyone else, but coming from her, he thinks it’s okay, and then he takes off flying to the compound. He looks behind him, and then sees Carol right on his tail. She might be flying better, more smoothly than he is. And then he remembers that she used to be in the Air Force, and he thinks of the Valkyries, and how amazing he had found all of them to be when he was a child. How many of them he thought were beautiful, and how many of them he had boyhood crushes on. 

As Thor slows down as he thinks this, Carol shoots in front of him. Rather than press the advantage and then fly in front of him, she stops in mid-air and then turns to face him with a smirk. Her heart is pounding in her chest, and she has no way of knowing it, but his is too. 

Carol takes the time to think. Of all the times in her life she had been told to control her emotions. By the Air Force recruiters, by the Kree. And how it drove her crazy each and every time. She does things for herself now of course, and she has for sometime. It’s just new to her that what she wants to do is grab someone and kiss them deeply. 

Thor also reflects. Of all the girls he could have been with, and how each and every time he had, Odin had something to say about them. They were mortal, or some other grievance. He was to be King of Asgard one day, that was a phrase he had heard more times than anything else, and it drove him insane, both with happiness and with some resentment he could never explain. But this woman flying in front of him, Carol. Captain Marvel. If Odin were here, he would say something about her attitude, her arrogance. Something. So, it’s a good thing Thor knows he doesn’t have to live to make Odin happy. 

Slowly, he reaches and brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes. It’s a slow gesture. He’s reaching out, and seeing how far he can get without being blasted. But, he isn’t. And so, he places a hand on her cheek. When he does this, her arms wrap around his neck gently, pulling him in. Their lips meeting in a kiss. A lightning bolt shoots from him as his heart pounds. A million miles away he hears it crashing down. The two of them float up in each other’s arms, kissing still. 

Carol releases after a moment. She never thought she would be so breathless after a kiss, but here she is. She manages a smile, and then takes a deep breath. “ I think I can live with us being soulmates.” Thor nods, and then she slowly frees herself from his arms. “ Meet you at the compound.” She shoots off, and then Thor watches her dumbstruck. 

Thor then breaks out into a smile, and flies after her. He’s going to catch her. Maybe not today, or in this race, but one day he’s going to catch her, marry her and make her Queen. Everything else can wait.


	4. Thor x Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s like dropping your keys on the way home after a long day

Pairing: Thor x Jane   
Prompt: ‘ It’s like dropping your keys after too long a day’

Jane has heard that Thor liked to call what happened between them a ‘mutual dumping.’ With anyone else she would have thought it was just a show of insecurity or not being willing to admit what happened, but with Thor she knew it was harmless and didn’t mean anything. And it wasn’t too far from the truth. She had been too busy with her work, and he had been insanely busy saving the Nine Realms, and after Ultron he had had seemed distracted by some far off vision that he’d seen. She had been the one to break up with him, but Thor had known it was coming and in time would have likely done the same. 

Even if the two of them had broken up, Jane didn’t resent Thor for it. His work saving the world always made Jane proud, not even when she had been her girlfriend, but that he was such a noble person and that he was willing to risk his life and make the ultimate sacrifice. And Jane knew Thor didn’t have any hard feelings about it. Thor respected her work and knew how important it was to her, and that it would always come through. Even with the breakup, Jane knew if she needed Thor would help her, and vice verse, however she could help Thor. 

Jane had been worried when Thor had left the planet and hadn’t come back for a long time. She had tried to reach him when everything with Thanos had been happening, but he wasn’t easy to find since he didn’t have any social media or a lot of modern technology. And then she had turned to dust and hadn’t been able to reach him. When she came back, she was told he had been off world and it had been five years. Jane tried the best she could to continue with her life, but she was worried about Thor, especially as she heard how he’d fallen on hard times, and that he missed her. Apparently, he’d joined the Gaurdians of the Galaxy, and Jane had been invited to New Asgard to see him when he returned.

“ Jane right?” Valkyrie, someone Jane met when she returned asked, walking over, hand in hand with someone named Captain Marvel. They seemed like a cute couple to Jane. 

Jane nodded a little bit. “ Yeah. That’s me, thanks for having me your majesty,” Jane says awkwardly, and Valkyrie chuckles and they look as the ship landing. Jane raises an eye in confusion as the colorful members of the Guardians step out of the ship, followed by Thor. He’s done well for himself apparently, having gotten back into shape and seemingly happier than he’d apparently been before. 

Jane looks at the God of Thunder as he talks with Valkyrie and with Carol and she realizes that Thor has feelings for Valkyrie. Serious feelings. She hasn’t ever seen him this nervous, stumbling over words, blushing awkwardly. Jane frowns a little bit when she sees some alien flowers in his hands. “ Valkyrie? Can I Uh, talk to you in private?” Thor asks nervously seemingly missing that she’s with Carol.

Valkyrie nodded and walked off with him. She seemingly knows what he wants to talk to her about, and seems to be thinking of a way to gently let him down. “ Thor!” Jane calls, not wanting him to have to go through with that hurt and pain. But when Thor glances at her, he only walks with Valkyrie faster. 

A few hours later, Jane sits and eats in a diner, having been allowed to stay in New Asgard for the night. She glances outside the window to see a patch where it’s raining and storming. Worried, Jane looks and sees Thor sitting in the rain by himself, looking down at a small flag. Jane sighs and gets up. She then goes over to the rain, getting soaked and sitting next to Thor. 

Thor wipes his eyes quickly and gives a jovial smile, but it’s fake. “ Hello Jane. How are you? I’m sorry about the rain,” he says, trying not to jolt off and run from her.

“ No it’s okay.” Jane says with a small smile. “ Uh....are you? I heard a little about Carol and Valkyrie. And I saw you had flowers for her?”

The rain gets worse and Thor chuckles a little bit, doing the best he can to seem happy, Thor shows her a small flag, with the LGBT symbol. “ I did. But it doesn’t matter. She’s with Carol and they’re quite happy. And both of them have called me the God of Lesbians before, which is quite funny I suppose.”

Jane chuckles a little, wondering how he had even gotten that nickname and she thought for a little bit. “ Yeah but I mean, after everything else that couldn’t have been easy.”

Thor sighs and sets the flag carefully in his pocket. He looks off into the distance. “ After everything else it was easy. I lost my eye, my planet, my best friends, my brother. A maiden not returning my feelings isn’t exactly on the same level. It’s a small thing.” Thor wipes his eyes carefully 

“ I’m so sorry,”Jane says, because she is, and also because she wonders if a part of this is her fault since her breakup started all of this. 

“ It’s like dropping your keys after a rough day on the way home.” Thor says suddenly, and Jane looks over at him. “ It’s a small, rather harmless thing in the grand scheme of things. But it’s the last thing you would ever want to happen because of everything else.”

Jane nods, understanding what she means and then she looks as the rain stops. She gets up to go awkwardly, and Thor looks up at her. “ Would you like to watch the sunrise with me?”

“ Uh, sure.” Jane sits down next to him and watches as the sun begins to peak through. Every so often, she looks at Thor, seeing him crying softly. Slowly, she reaches and sets his hand under hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. “ Hey Thor? It’s gonna be okay.”

“ With you here I believe it.” Thor murmured softly, leaning on her. Jane smiles and wraps her arms around him and watches the sunrise on them again


End file.
